pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dipper x Isabella: The World Reacts
<< Go to Phineas and Ferb/Gravity Falls Crossover: Dipper x Isabella Story '' To summarize chapter 4, Isabella and Dipper just made a kissing scene in a dark alley near a news station. The people in the news station saw the scene. They wanted them to stop in but they refuse to do so. Instead, they put it on the late night newscast. As the news is spread throughout Gravity Falls, it was widespread throughout the world. Many people including famous personalities gave their reactions to this event via social media. The News Reports ''Not only the ABC News Gravity Falls who is getting the story about Isabella and Dipper's kissing scene, other news agencies around the world is also getting this story. It was mentioned as a happy news, and not a contoversy. '' '''British news reporter:' One report brought to us from an US news agency that a couple just made a kissing scene beside a news station in Gravity Falls, Oregon. A British national, who is said to be a friend of the girl told ABC News that this might form a love triangle between Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Dipper Pines. Japanese news reporter: Hitotsu wa, fūfu dake de jūryoku no taki, Oregon-shū no nyūsusutēshon no yoko ni kisushīn o shita koto, Beikoku no hōdō kikan kara watashitachi ni motarashita hōkoku. Shōjo no yūjindearu to iwa rete iru Igirisu no kokumin wa, koreha finiasu· furin, izaberagarushiashapiro to dippāpainzu-kan de sankaku kankei o keisei suru kamo shirenai to iu ABC nyūsu ni katatta. French news reporter: '''Dans un rapport présenté à nous par une agence de nouvelles Etats-Unis, un couple vient de faire une scène de baiser à côté d'une station de nouvelles en Gravity Falls, Oregon. De nationalité britannique, qui se dit être un ami de la jeune fille a déclaré à ABC Nouvelles que cela pourrait former un triangle amoureux entre Phineas Flynn, Isabelle Garcia-Shapiro et Pines Dipper. '''Indian news reporter: Ēka ēka jōṛī kē sirpha gurutvākarṣaṇa phŏlsa, ōrēgana mēṁ ēka samācāra sṭēśana kē pāsa ēka cumbana dr̥śya kiyā hai ki ēka amērikī samācāra ējēnsī sē hamēṁ lāyā ripōrṭa. Laṛakī kē ēka dōsta hōnē kē li'ē kahā jātā hai, jō ēka briṭiśa nāgarika, isa phinīsa phlina, isābēllā gārsiyā- śāpirō aura sapta'r̥ṣi pā'insa kē bīca ēka prēma trikōṇa phārma sakatā hai ki ēbīsī n'yūja sē kahā. Spanish news reporter: En un informe que nos ha traído de una agencia de noticias de EE.UU. que una pareja que acaba de hacer una escena de beso al lado de una estación de noticias en Gravity Falls, Oregon. Un ciudadano británico, que se dice que es un amigo de la niña le dijo a ABC News que esto podría formar un triángulo amoroso entre Phineas Flynn, Isabella García-Shapiro y Pines Dipper. German news reporter: Ein Bericht brachte uns von einer US-Nachrichtenagentur, dass ein paar gerade eine Kuss-Szene neben einem Nachrichtensender in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Ein britischer Staatsbürger, der angeblich ein Freund der Mädchen sein wird erzählt, ABC News, dass dies möglicherweise eine Dreiecks-Liebesgeschichte zwischen Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro und Dipper Pines bilden. The People React: The day after the scene is caught live, ABC News Gravity Falls interviewed some people to ask what they react after they saw Isabella and Dipper's moment. Their scene is spread throughout America. Gravity Falls, Oregon: Stan Pines: '''Now that my niece is on TV, i'm going to be famous throughout the town! '''Pacifica Northwest: Bad news for Mabel. Now she will be unfamous. Yay. Gideon Gleeful: '''Now Mabel will be mine. Dipper was so distracted to Isabella he'll leave Mabel and she'll be mine. '''Wendy Corduroy: '''That's good. Me and Robbie's moment is so worse. Dipper is still a cool guy to me. '''Mabel Pines: '''I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE ON ISABELLA FOR STEALING MY DIPPER! >=-( '''Phineas Flynn: '''Isabella is just my friend. Why would we form a love triangle between her and Dipper. I can't help it. I want Isabella back. '''Ginger Hirano: '''It is the first time I saved Isabella from evil purposes. '''Ferb Fletcher: '''How stupid they are. They made their kissing scene near a news station. Good thing I was there. '''Robbie V: Nice. Now there's no one can stand between me and Wendy. Other parts of USA and the world: Cat Valentine (Los Angeles, California): 'They're so sweet. Love it. Hahaha. '''Sam Puckett ''(Seattle, Washington): Love it. I can just show it to my friends Carly and Freddie. Drake Parker (San Diego, California): Yuck, that's so gross, why does the news cover one of these now? Carly Shay'' (Florence, Italy)'': I agree with Drake. That's so gross I can just throw up into a pile of stairs. Category:Dipper x Isabella fanfiction